biosfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Molecular cell biology
Tuesday, September 3, 2019 Main questions: # Synthesis of proteins in R.E.R # Different types of ATPases # Receptor-mediated endocytosis # Practicals about the glucose uptake rate Additional questions: # How to trace diffusion of membrane proteins # How to investigate a new ion channel (oocyte microinjection + patch clamp) # Types of membrane transporters (other two questions don't remember, but they were not new) Friday, June 21, 2019 Main questions: # Discuss the import of proteins into the mitochondria # Discuss receptor-mediated endocytosis and give examples. # Discuss glycolysis and give examples # How to determine the uptake rate of glucose in yeast cells Additional questions: # Discuss the import of proteins into the vacuole # What are the molecular mechanisms or diarrhoea and how is it treated? # How do you make cells that have overabundance or membrane proteins in the organelles of the secretory pathway? # Discuss SNARE proteins # How do you test if a molecule is brought into a cell via symporter or uniporter? Thursday, June 14, 2018 Hoofdvragen 1. Bespreek de import van proteïnen in de mitochondriën. 2. Bespreek de verschillende ATPases 3. Bespreek receptor gemedieerde endocytose adhv een aantal voorbeelden 4. Practicum: hoe kan men de opnamesnelheid van glucose in gistcellen bepalen. (radioactivitief gemerkt) (10 seconden voor tijd) Bijvragen 1. Bespreek bloedantigenen 2. bespreek de verzuring van het maaglumen. 3.Het gen voor het enzyme cellulase wordt in een gistcel ingebracht zodat deze cel cellulose zou kan afbreken. Toch wordt er geen cellulase activiteit in het medium waargenomen. Bespreek alle mogelijke oorzaken hiervan (Hier moet je alles bespreken over hoe vesikels van ER naar golgi en zo naar plama membraan gebracht worden en welke problemen hierbij kunnen optreden) 4. Hoe kan een onderzoeker laterale migratie van membranaire proteinen onderzoeken? (FRAP) 5. Hoe kan je een symporter en uniporter onderscheiden in plasma membraan ? (symporter is ATPase die energie gaan gebruiken dus als men ATPase blokeer dan kan de transport stoppen en hierdoor kan men symporter onderscheiden van uniporter) Donderdag NM, 11/06/2015 Hoofdvragen 1. Bespreek de synthese van proteïnen op het RER 2. Bespreek de verschillende ATPases 3. Bespreek mechanisme en rol van glycosilatie aan de hand van verschillende voorbeelden (nieuw!) 4. Practicum: Hoe bepaal je de specifieke activiteit van een hexokinase in een gistextract? Bijvragen 1. Hoe kan je in VITRO golgi transport nagaan? (had te maken met golgi's van 2 verschillende cellen, waarvan één geen glycosilatie kon aanbrengen) 2. Bespreek bloedantigenen 3. Bespreek transportproteïnen in vacuole (nieuw!) 4. Onderzoekers ontdekken een glucose transporten in plasmamembraan die niet kan geëndocyteerd worden. Welke verschillende oorzaken kan dit hebben en hoe kan men onderzoeken welke de echte oorzaak is? (het probleem kan in het transportproteïne zelf zitten. Dus een mutatie in herkenningssequentie voor adapterproteïnen, of in de machinery die vesikelvorming veroorzaakt. Als het aan het proteïne ligt, zal dit poteïne in een wt cel ook niet kunnen werken, ligt het aan de de vesikelproteïnen (zoals AP, ARF, etc.) dan kunnen andere transporters ook niet opgenomen worden) 5. Onderzoekers willen een vitaminetransporter van plasmamembraan van een plantencel in vacuole plaatsen om daar vitaminen op te slaan. Hoe ga je te werk en wat denk je hiervan. (invoegen vacuole targeting sequence, maar dit zal nooit werken want membraantransporter werkt in de verkeerde richting (in plasmamembraan pompt die richting cytosol, zal dat in vacuole ook doen) Vrijdag VM, 05/06/2015 ''' Allemaal oude vragen Hoofdvragen 1. Bespreek de synthese van proteïnen op het RER 2. Bespreek de werking en functie van het Na/K ATPase en vergelijk met de andere ATPase. 3. Bespreek receptor gemedieerde endocytose adhv een aantal voorbeelden 4. Practicum: hoe bepaal je de specifieke activiteit van een hexokinase in een gistextract? Bijvragen: #Bespreek de unfolded protein pathway #Bespreek: watertransportproteïnen #Het wetenschappelijk belang van genetische defecten in lysosomen #Je spuit een geconcentreerde suiker- en NaCl-oplossing in in het bloed van muizen. Komt het suiker en het zout in de darmepitheelcellen en de darm terecht? (In epitheel komt hij wel terecht door GLUT2 welke via concentratieverschil werkt. In het lumen komt de glucose niet omdat de 2Na+/1Glucose symporter aangedreven wordt door de Na+-gradient) #Heerst er een potentiaalverschil over beide mitochondriale membranen? (Nee: Buitenste membraan bevat porines, dus intermembranaire ruimte is gelijk met cytosol) '''Maandag VM 01/09/2014 Hoofdvragen 1. Bespreek de import van proteïnen in de mitochondriën. 2. Bespreek de werking en functie van het Na/K ATPase en vergelijk met de andere ATPase. 3. Bespreek de verschillende pathways en maturatie voor proteïnen bestemd voor de lysosomen. 4. Practicum: hoe kan men de opnamesnelheid van glucose in gistcellen bepalen. (radioactivitief gemerkt) Bijvragen: # Er zijn veel unfolded proteïnen in het ER, bespreek. (Ire1 dimeer endonuclease activiteit) # Hoe kan een onderzoeker de latere migratie van membranaire proteïnen onderzoeken? (FRAP) # Bespreek de unfolded proteïns pathway. (KDEL signaal e.d.) # Je spuit een geconcentreerde suiker- en NaCl-oplossing in in het bloed van muizen. Komt het suiker en het zout in de darmepitheelcellen en de darm terecht? (wel in de cellen maar niet in de darmen, => GLUT4 transporteert via gradiënt) # Je brengt een Na+/glucose transporter tot expressie in het celmembraan van gist. Werkt wel, maar het transport van glucose valt vrij snel stil. Wat is hiervan de oorzaak en hoe kan je dit verhelpen. (geen Na gradiënt meer => toevoegen na/k pomp, K-kanaal) Vrijdag namiddag, 06/06/2014 ''' Vragen komen allemaal uit voorgaande examenvragen! Hoofdvragen 1. Bespreek de synthese van proteïnen op het RER 2. Vergelijk de ATPasen 3. Bespreek receptor gemedieerde endocytose adhv een aantal voorbeelden 4. Practicum: hoe kan men de opnamesnelheid van glucose in gistcellen bepalen Bijvragen #Basolaterale-apicale sortering (VSV G glycoprotein & influenza HA) #Bespreek de bloedantigenen (ABO systeem) #Bespreek de post-golgi proteolytische modificatie. #een onderzoeker heeft antistoffen tegen de N-terminus en de C-terminus van een niet essentieel plasmamembraanproteine van een temperatuursensitieve mutant. Na switch naar de restrictieve temperatuur geven alleen de antilichamen van de N-terminus nog een respons. In welke genen zou de mutatie gelegen kunnen zijn? (SNAP bij ER) #Een nieuwe toxische stof wordt ontdekt die het aminozuurtransport in een cel meteen stillegt, toch is er geen binding van de toxische stof aan een aminozuurtransporter vast te stellen. Bespreek de mogelijke componenten die wel een invloed hebben. (ATP aanmaak) '''Maandag 11 juni 2012 namiddag Hoofdvragen: 1. bespreek de werking en functie van het Na/K ATPase en vergelijk met de andere ATPasen 2.bespreek de import van proteïnen in de mitochondriën 3. bespreek de structuur van cilia en leg uit hoe ze bewegen 4. practicum: hoe bepaal je de specifieke activiteit van een hexokinase in een gistextract Bijvragen: 1. bespreek de post golgi proteolytische modificatie 2. stel, je wil een vitamine laten opstapelen in de vacuole, daarvoor wil je een transporter van op de plasmamembraan inbouwen in de vacuolelmembraan. Wat denk je hiervan en hou ze je dit doen. 3.bespreek de glycosilatie van proteinen in het RER 4. heerst er een potentiaalverschil over beide mitochondriale membranen? leg uit. 5. bespreek de verzuring van het maaglumen. Vrijdag 10 juni 2011 - namiddag Je krijgt 9 vragen, 4 hoofdvragen (waarvan 1 practicum) + 5 bijvragen. Met de hoofdvragen kan je max. 12/20 halen. Hoofdvragen: 1. leg transport van proteïnen naar RER uit. 2. Structuur cilia + beweging uitleggen. 3. ATP-ase pompen bespreken. 4. uitleggen pract. trehalose. Bijvragen: 1. Basolaterale - apicale sortering 2. Post-golgimodificering van proteinen 3. wetenschappelijk experiment waaruit je cisternal maturation kan afleiden 4. uitleggen hoe genetisch onderzoek kan leiden tot het onderzoeken van de beweging van ciliën. 5. Denkvraag: een onderzoeker wil graag de pH van mitochondriën verlagen. Hij wil dit simpel doen, door een H+ ATPase toe te voegen aan de membraan. Hoe kan hij dit doen en welke problemen kunnen er optreden? Maandag 27 juni 2011 - voormiddag Bij mij las hij snel de hoofdvragen door maar ging daar niet verder op in. De bijvragen las hij ook zelf door, maar daar vroeg hij meer achter details (mechanismen etc.). Hoofdvragen: #Structuur cilia + beweging #Hoe worden proteïnen naar mitochondriën getarget? #Bespreek hoe vesikels gevormd worden, hoe proteïnen worden gerecruteerd en hoe ze naar de juiste bestemming gestuurd worden. #Hoe kan de hoeveelheid cAMP in functie van de beschikbare voedingsstoffen gemeten worden? Bijvragen: #Hoe wordt de pH in dierlijke cellen constant gehouden en wat is het belang hiervan? #Wat is de oorzaak van diarree en wat is een mogelijke oplossing? #Bespreek volgende stelling: Integrale transmembranaire proteïnen bestaan altijd uit een aan alpha-helices. #Transporteren aquaporines ook onselectief andere moleculen en uit welk experiment in de cursus kan je dit besluiten? #Je brengt een Na+/glucose transporter tot expressie in het celmembraan van gist. Werkt wel, maar het transport van glucose valt vrij snel stil. Wat is hiervan de oorzaak en hoe kan je dit verhelpen. 20 juni 2011 (nm) Hoofdvragen #Bespreek de synthese van proteïnen op het RER #Bespreek Receptor gemedieerde endocytose aan de hand van een aantal voorbeelden #Bespreek de werking en functie van Na+/K+-ATPase en vergelijk deze met de andere klassen ATPasen #Practicum: Hoe bepaal je de specifieke Trehalase-activiteit uit gistextracten Bijvragen: #Wat zijn porines, en wat zijn de consequenties van hun aanwezigheid? #Bespreek de apicale-basolaterale proteïne-sortering #Bespreek het dynamisch gedrag van microtubuli #Je spuit een geconcentreerde suiker- en NaCl-oplossing in in het bloed van muizen. Komt het suiker en het zout in de darmepitheelcellen en de darm terecht? #Het gen voor het enzyme cellulase wordt in een gistcel ingebracht zodat deze cel cellulose zou kan afbreken. Toch wordt er geen cellulase activiteit in het medium waargenomen. Bespreek alle mogelijke oorzaken hiervan 20 juni 2011 (vm) Hoofdvragen #Bespreek de structuur en beweging van cilia #Bespreek import van proteinen in mitochondriën #Bespreek de verschillende ATPases #Practicum: Hoe bepaal je de specifieke activiteit van een hexokinase uit gistextracten Bijvragen: #Hoe bestudeer je in vitro het transport tussen Golgi compartimenten #Het wetenschappelijk belang van genetische defecten in lysosomen #Bespreek glycosylatie in het ER #Hebben beide mitochondrienmembranen een membraanpotentiaal? leg uit #Een onderzoeker heeft antistoffen tegen de N-terminus en de C-terminus van een niet essentieel plasmamembraanproteine van een temperatuursensitieve mutant. na switch naar de restrictieve temperatuur geven alleen de N-terminale antilichamen nog een respons, in welke genen zou de mutatie gelegen kunnen zijn? 10 juni 2011 (nm) Hoofdvragen: #Bespreek de synthese van proteïnen op het RER #Bespreek de verschillende klassen ATPasen #Bespreek de werking van de cilia #Practicum: Trehalase Bijvragen: #Post-Golgi proteolytische processing #Aanwijzingen voor cisternale progressie #Apicale-basolaterale sortering #Hoe werkingsmechanisme cilia onderzoeken met behulp van genetische experimenten #Een onderzoeker wil een H+ ATPase targeten naar mitochondriën. Hoe + wat zijn de eventuele problemen 10 juni 2011 (vm) Hoofdvragen: #Bespreek de mechanismen hoe proteïnen naar de mitochondriën getarged worden #Bespreek receptor gemedieerde endocytose aan de hand van een aantal voorbeelden #Bespreek de werking en de functie van Na+,K+ ATPasen en vergelijk deze met andere ATPasen #Practicum: cAMP bepaling Bijvragen: #Bespreek het regelmechanisme voor ongevouwen proteïnen #Bespreek: watertransportproteïnen #Bespreek glycosylatie in het ER #Je spuit een geconcentreerde suiker- en NaCl-oplossing in in het bloed van muizen. Komt het suiker en het zout in de darmepitheelcellen en de darm terecht? #In een gistcel wordt een Na+/glucose symporter tot expressie gebracht. Het transport van glucose stopt redelijk snel. Hoe komt dit en wat is een mogelijke oplossing? 14 juni 2010 Hoofdvragen: #Bespreek hoe vesikels gevormd worden, proteïnen gerecruteerd worden en naar de juiste bestemmingen in de cel getransporteerd #Bespreek receptor gemedieerde endocytose aan de hand van een aantal voorbeelden #Bespreek de structuur van cilia en hun beweging #Practicum: hoe kan men de opnamesnelheid van glucose in gistcellen bepalen Bijvragen: #Bespreek het wetenschappelijk belang van genetische defecten in lysosomen #Bespreek glycosylatie in het ER #Hoe kan men het transport van proteïnen in de celmembraan experimenteel onderzoek #Bespreek de bloedantigenen #Transporteren aquaporines enkel water of ook onselectief andere kleine moleculen? Uit welk experiment kun je dit besluit trekken? 10 juni 2010 Hoofdvragen: #discuss the pathways and maturation mechanisms involved in the transport between ER and Lysosomes #Discuss the mechanism of receptormediated endoycytosis using a few representative examples #(will be added when my brain should resume its work) #cAMP determination in function of the nutrients Bijvragen: #discuss the AB0 system #how can it be that the aminoacidtransporter doesnt work anymore when you add a compound which doesnt react with that transporter (more exact version, see below) #discuss watertransportproteins #discuss the dynamic behaviour of microtubulis #how can it be that certain cancer patients turn resistant against cytostatica 8 juni 2010 Hoofdvragen: #leg de mechanismen uit hoe vesicles geladen worden, hoe ze hun proteïenen selecteren en hoe ze naar het juiste target membraan gebracht worden #bespreek alle soorten ATP pompen in membranen #Bespreek de mechanismen hoe proteïnen naar de mitochondriën getarged worden #bespreek hoe men trehalase activiteit kan bestuderen in gistcellen Bijvragen: #bespreek de post-golgi proteolytische processing #bespreek het regelmechanisme voor ongevouwen proteïnen #en nog drie andere... 7 juni 2010 Hoofdvragen: #Synthese proteïnen op RER #ATPase pompen bespreken #Cilia: beweging en structuur #cAMP - bepaling ifv omgeving Bijvragen: #Post-golgi proteolytische processing #Apicale - basolaterale sortering #Hoe wordt de inhoud van de maag verzuurd? #N/C-terminus antilichamen, zie hieronder #Cellulose/cellulase, geen activiteit. zie hieronder 9 juni 2009 Hoofdvragen: #Synthese proteïnen op ER #ATPasen bespreken #Beweging en structuur cilia #cAMP bepaling Bijvragen: #Apicaal basolateraal proteïnen afleveren #Wetenschappelijke gevolgen van ziekte lysosomen (I cell disease) #ABO bloedgroepen #Transporteren aquaporinen enkel water? Ja of neen? Uitleggen aan de hand van experiment uit de cursus #Nieuw transportcomplex. Wil testen, door gebruik van KCN. Hoe? 9 juni 2009 Hoofdvragen: #Bespreek synthese van proteïnen in de mitochondriën #die van die cilia #Bespreek receptor-gemedieerde endocytose adhv een aantal voorbeelden. #Practicum: hoe kan je de opname van glucose in gistcellen bestuderen? Bijvragen: #Die van unfolded protein response #Hoe kan je het transport van proteïnen in het Golgi apparaat in vitro bestuderen? (nvdr: dat is dus niet fluorescentie en radioactieve cohorten) #Je spuit een geconcentreerde suiker- en NaCl-oplossing in in het bloed van muizen. Komt het suiker en het zout in de darmepitheelcellen en de darm terecht? #Die van symport-gefaciliteerde diffusie #Hoe komt het dat bepaalde kankerpatiënten niet reageren op bepaalde cytostatica? 17 juni 2008 Hoofdvragen: #bespreek ciliën en hun beweging #bespreek de werking en de functie van Na+,K+ ATPasen #bespreek het vormen van vesikels, het recruteren van proteïnen en het selecteren van het targetmembraan #practicum: hoe kan de specifieke activiteit van hexokinase uit celextracten van gistcellen bepaald worden? Bijvragen: #Bespreek basolaterale-apicale sortering van proteïnen #Bespreek de wetenschappelijke belangen bij genetische aandoeningen in de lysosomen. #bespreek glycosylatie in het ER #Een nieuwe toxische stof wordt ontdekt die het aminozuurtransport in een cel meteen stillegt, toch is er geen binding van de toxische stof aan een aminozuurtransporter vast te stellen. Bespreek de mogelijke componenten die wel een invloed hebben. #Het gen voor het enzyme cellulase wordt in een gistcel ingebracht zodat deze cel cellulose zou kan afbreken. Toch wordt er geen cellulase activiteit in het medium waargenomen. Bespreek alle mogelijke oorzaken hiervan 11 juni 2008 Hoofdvragen: #bespreek de synthese van proteïnen op het RER #bespreek de mechanismen van vesiculair transport in cellen #bespreek de verschillende typen ATPase pompen #practicum: hoe kunnen we de trehalase activiteit van een organisme bepalen in functie van de omgeving Bijvragen: #bespreek motorproteïnen #geef de "unfolded protein respons" #weet ik ni meer #hoe zou je bepalen of een bepaald molecule via symport of gefaciliteerde diffusie de cel binnenkomt #een onderzoeker heeft antistoffen tegen de N-terminus en de C-terminus van een niet essentieel plasmamembraanproteine van een temperatuursensitieve mutant. na switch naar de restrictieve temperatuur gevenalleen de N-terminale antilichamen nog een respons, in welke genen zou de mutatie gelegen kunnen zijn?